Age of Rock
by Saul Good
Summary: In their mid twenties, with families, jobs, tour dates and movie roles, will everyone from the band make it home for an upcoming wedding?
1. Chapter 1

Rating: T-Mature (involves adult themes, including implied sexual themes and drug use)

Legalities: All School of rock characters belong to Paramount pictures. This work is meant only in celebration and nothing ulterior.

 **A/N:** I had recently re-watched the movie and the reunion , my muse just kept giving me ideas.

* * *

Chapter 1 \- Age of Obligation

Lawrence Tsai looked over the form on on the screen of his laptop, the data corresponded with the thick reams of legal documents on his glass desk. Overhead speakers played _Hungarian Rhapsody_ softly, filling the air with productive vibrations. Despite always holding a love for the piano, it seemed these days Lawrence's fingers typed on a keyboard more often than playing on one. Filling out forms and wading through paperwork was most of Lawrence's life at twenty-six. Passing the bar at a young age marked him as an intelligent man, his well groomed appearance and his large, lavish corner office space allowed an air of success, his income furthered this. Lawrence Tsai was not an unaccomplished man.

Among the degrees, expensive paintings and numerous accolades decorating the office space, only one thing stood out in the severely professional environment, a framed white t-shirt. Hanging over and behind Lawrence's desk, it was like a coat of arms. The image on the cotton shirt was a crest; red and black squares quartering the shield with the an S and an R emblazoned in calligraphy, a skull and a guitar juxtaposed both letters, a guitar amp with angel wings sat atop the crest which was encircled with laurel.

And at the bottom, a parchment read " _School of Rock"_ in stylistic black lettering.

Despite the obvious care put into the preservation of it, the shirt itself was old and well-worn. Silver and red words written in bright shiny marker slashed across the body of the cloth, over the graphics, and even some words on a sleeve. They were words of happiness and nicknames with faces and memories attached to them.

A slim smartphone lay at the edge of the large glass desk Lawrence worked over. It's light blinked repeatedly, indicating messages left unread. _Summertime_ by Sublime played softly indicated an incoming call, Lawrence spared a glance at the flashing screen but left the smartphone ignored. His mouth quirked downward hearing the voice-mail chime. He ignored that as well. His fingers kept typing as he simultaneously read and filled out the computerized forms.

Lawrence concentrated on his work. Less than a minute later _Summertime_ played again and again it was ignored. After a volley of ringtones, the silence that followed came like an omen. The young attorney's frown deepened. He concentrated on his work.

He was able to get through fifty-seven whole minutes before a commotion outside his office broke his focus. Lawrence Tsai, took a breath, he was going to have to play this cool.

The double wooden doors to his office burst open dramatically. A pretty brunette with high cheek bones and full lips strode into the room like a thunderstorm followed by Lawrnce's aging secretary, who was trying and failing to stop the younger woman from entering.

"You must leave at once! You cannot simply enter this office! " the silver haired woman demanded with a shout.

"Opening doors and walking in seemed pretty simple." The younger woman snarked back.

"I have called security!"

"Debrah!" Lawrence called to his scretary.

"Mr. Tsai, I am so sorry, she wouldn't leave despite everything I..."

"Debrah, it's okay, I'll handle this. And cancel the security call." Lawrence soothed the older woman from his chair.

The brunette gave Debrah a haughty look as she received a withering stare in return. The doors were shut behind her and the woman turned her full attention Lawrence. Her keen eyes glaring at the young attorney from across the room.

"Why didn't you respond to any of my calls?"

"Hello to you too, Summer."

Lawrence made no effort to move, moments like these it was better to just sit and relax and let Summer Hathaway act like she was still in charge. The brunette stepped up to his desk and cocked her hips as she stood.

"Eleven, Larry! That's how man times I called and you didn't answer!" Summer paced as she unloaded the list of his offenses. "Not to mention the who knows how many texts, the half-dozen voice-mails I know you didn't listen to." she brought up.

"I already knew what you wanted." Lawrence admitted dismissively. "And I think you should do it instead of me."

Summer quit her pacing and gave an incredulous look back to one of her oldest friends. "You know it can't be me."

"Why not?"

"You know why!" Summer almost shrilled angrily, "And since I can't and Zack's on tour with Katie, Marta and Alicia, Dewy and Ros are in California," one, two, three, four, five fingers counted from her hand as she listed out those they knew that could not complete the required task, "Frankie and Tamika are busy with the triplets, Marcus and Gordon won't be back from Canada till they get that movie done. Billy's in Italy and only you seem to ever know where Michelle and Eleni are, and since you say they can't do it..."

"They said they couldn't."

"So then, that leaves just you."

"And you can't do it?" Lawrence questioned again.

Summer Hathaway gave a pained huff of frustration and a deeply annoyed glare was given to one of her oldest friends, "Larry, you _know_ I can't, it would be _inappropriate."_

 _"_ Because you're getting married soon?"

"Yes!" Summer answered with exasperation.

Lawrence Tsai sat back, steepled his fingers and gave Summer a knowing look. "Because of that, and because you're still in love with him, you're not going to see Freddy Jones the day he gets out of prison?"

The look on her face, it was clear, gone was the thunderstorm, but down came the rain. Summer's body near slumped feeling the crashing wave of the question. Sadness washed over her, drenched her so that it could be seen slick like water on her face.

"Yes." Was her quiet admittance.

Larry sighed. "I'll get him. But you're going to see him tomorrow."

"No." Summer's soft refusal was enough for Larry to try again.

"See him before you get married."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Swear on it." Larry quietly demanded.

Summer Hathaway locked eyes with Lawrence Tsai and spoke clearly. "I swear on the School of Rock, I will see Freddy Jones before I get married."

* * *

 **A/N:** So, whadd'ya think?


	2. Chapter 2

Lawrence waited in his luxury SUV still wearing a tie and a button down shirt, not having time to change when he left work early. His parking space in the lot allowed him a beautiful view of the bright blue sky behind the tall grayish building of the Riverhead Correctional Facility. With its brick walls, barred windows, and high labyrinthine barbed-wire fencing, the prison was like a dark counterpoint in a painting. Lawrence drummed his fingers on the wheel and hummed patiently as the Ramones played on the car speakers. Lawrence kept the music low as he waited, his eyes glancing at the long path that led from the prison exit. Finally becoming tired of that, he reclined his chair and looked out through his open sunroof.

Lawrence watched clouds roll by and began reminiscing. Puffy and white, they led him to memories of children playing music in a classroom, led by a man practically screaming his enthusiasm. They were captivated by his passion; and after it all, a class became a family. Larry remembered a name given to him, something he felt unfitting at first but he kept it close to his heart anyway.

"Yo, open up, Mr. Cool!" A hard knock on his window shook him from his reverie. A smile grew on Lawrence's face as he brought his seat upright and opened the driver door. A skinny blonde man stood before him. Clad in jeans and a Coheed & Cambria band shirt, he looked relieved but tired. The sight of Lawrence made a big mischievous grin grow on the blonde's face.

"How've you been, Spazzy?" Lawrence asked Freddy Jones as they embraced tightly in a hug filled with affection for each other.

"Man, it's good to be out. C'mon Larry, let's get some chow." Freddy said as they broke their hug to give each other a good look.

"Definitely." Larry agreed with his own giant smile.

They got in the SUV, Freddy admiring the leather interior as he buckled in. The GPS came on with the engine and Lawrence entered a destination. The drummer buckled his seat-belt and looked over to his passenger.

"Doin' pretty well for your self, dude."

"Yeah, not being in jail helps." Larry snarked and Freddy laughed. "What do you want to have for your very first meal on the outside?"

" _The outside_ , Larry? You reading crime novels again?"

"Never stopped. What do you wanna eat Spazzy?"

"Steaks, Mr. Cool. I want red meat."

"That's why we're friends Spazz, you have the best ideas."

They laughed together and Larry drove the car out the parking lot and drove West towards New York City, blasting the speakers as they went. _Highway to Hell_ by AC/DC started playing as they hit the road.

* * *

They were sat quickly, despite the lunch rush. Wooded panel walls and furniture lit iridescent lamps gave the place an intimate feel. Feddy was given a suit jacket to wear while he dined. The drummer was hesitant at first and was about to voice his complaint but an impatient _really?_ look from Larry made him quick to don the jacket. A quick glance at the mirror made Freddy admit that it did look good on him.

The steak was incredible. Cooked rare with the bone in, the taste made Freddy roll his eyes back and moan audibly more than once. After three years of high-carb prison food, this was the taste of freedom; washing it all down with a pint of lager was heaven itself. Lawrence had the same but drank water instead.

"Shouldn't you be bigger?"

"What?"

"All those pictures of giant guys in prison, I figured you'd come out all roided up." Larry voiced his assumption then used his fork to point out his companion's skinny frame.

"They don't feed us enough protein to get that bulky, and gym time can be limited." Freddy provided. Larry made a face as though enlightened.

"I got the pool house set up, you can crash there for as long as you want." Larry offered.

"You're too good to me, man." Freddy told hid friend looking down at his steak, shaking his head.

"We're brothers, we take care of each other."

"How's everyone doin'?" Freddy asked trying to wade through his embarrassment. "The band still touring?"

"Yeah, the band's still touring, they're doing Spain now. Mooney's getting tired though, wants to come home, but Kate's still riding high." Larry answered in between bites as Freddy became attentive. "Everyones's everywhere these days. Italy, Canada, sometimes it's hard to keep track of them all, Tomika and Frankie are around though, you seen the pictures of the triplets?"

"We're freakin' uncles now. Crazy." Freddy stated with a bit of shock on his face.

"Yeah, crazy."

"Dewy and Ros okay?"

"Spoke to Dewy last week. They're trying remodel their kitchen and him and Ros are going at it everydy over it."

"So you mean pretty much the same." Freddy joked and Lawrence smiled at that. "How're the girls?" the drummer asked casually

"Hmm?" Larry responded as though confused.

"Eleni and Michelle, how're they?"

Larry's jaw set a moment and his eyes went downcast to his plate. Freddy was polite enough to chew silently, letting his friend gather his words.

"They're fine. Michelle's good, still working at the same place. Leni," a long pause and a sigh from his friend let Freddy hear his stress, "Eleni's in town I know for sure. But she hasn't touched base with anyone in a while."

"Bet you want her touch your base." Freddy snarked with a smirk and a raise of his brow. Larry only frowned.

"I don't want to talk about this."

" _Her_ , Larry. You don't want to talk about her, or either of them."

"Leave it alone Fred."

"You still get mad about them too, man, have you talked to anyone at all about it at least?" Freddy rolled his eyes as he cut himself another piece of beef and watched Lawrence chew in silence. "I guess that answers that. Man, nothin's changed at all." The drummer stuffed some steak into his mouth..

"Summer's getting married." Larry told his friend and braced himself a little, unsure how the drummer would react.

Freddy said nothing. He just kept eating, his non-responsiveness made Larry doubt that his friend heard him. Finally, after a long languorous swallow of beer, the drummer looked up at Lawrence.

"When?"

"Sixty days."

"You think she'll see me?"

"I made her promise she would before the wedding."

Freddy made a deep appreciative nod. "You think she will?"

"I made her swear on the School." Larry told his brother. Freddy nodded in understanding; he'd see Summer before she was married.


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: T-Mature (involves adult themes, including implied sexual themes and drug use)

Legalities: All School of Rock characters belong to Paramount pictures. This work is meant only in celebration and nothing ulterior.

* * *

Chapter 3 \- Age of Charity

They drove back to Lawrence's home catching up on old news and talking about nothing while the radio played low. After the lengthy stretch down the Long Island Expressway, an exit was took and the it was just an easy cruise down a narrow road with bright verdant hills on one side and horses cantering in fenced properties on the other. Freddy watched as a chestnut mare race the SUV for a pace and then broke off back to its pasture. Finally, after passing an old church on a steep hill, they pulled up to a tall iron gate that opened as Lawrence pressed a button on his steering wheel.

"This is you?" Freddy perked as they pulled into a wide driveway that led to a large two story colonial. Dark cobblestone connected the driveway to the front door and another path led to a side entrance. The house itself was brick with heavy wood doors and old fashioned awnings. A pool could be seen peeking out from the backyard as well as another smaller building.

"This is me." Lawrence told him as he pulled up next to a bright motorcycle. They both disembarked and Larry stood in front of the bike holding his suit jacket and briefcase, the lawyer scowled at the unknown vehicle as Freddy look unsure.

"This though, is not."

"What do you mean?" Freddy asked genuinely confused.

Larry turned and went to the side entrance instead of answering, opening a storm door and turning a knob he was sure he locked. Freddy was at his heels as the lawyer entered his home.

"Hey! You here?" Larry called loudly into his house.

"In the kitchen! Bring the ex-con in here with you!" A familiar voice called back following a familiar smell. Larry locked the door behind him and led Freddy to his kitchen. Large and marble themed swept through a large open space was wide with a rectangular island surrounded by stools at its center. On the island, besides the bowl of fruit, was what looked like a freshly baked batch of cookies and a motorcycle jacket with a helmet resting next to it. With her back turned, a woman reached for plates in a high cabinet.

She was tallish and slender, dirty blonde hair was kept in a ponytail, she wore a white t-shirt, jeans, and boots. She turned with a smile revealing her childish features; a pert nose, large eyes and a soft face. Anyone else would have notice the holstered weapon at her hip first and be worried, but these guys were her friends. She hurriedly set the plates down and rushed to give Freddy a tight hug.

"How have you been, stupid?" She laughed as she embraced her old friend.

"Good, Eleni, I've been good." Freddy grunted at her and returned the tight hug as best as he could. Larry looked on silently.

"Let me look at you," Eleni pulled back giving Freddy an up and down look, "well no obvious damage." She let go of him as though satisfied with her inspection. She turned to Larry, "You feed him yet?"

"Took him to Peter Luger's." Larry replied. Eleni nodded as though agreeing with his decision.

"Here, eat more. Sit." She told them both. Freddy took a seat and happily began eating cookies.

"This is my house. Don' tell me to sit." Larry scowled at her.

"You can stand if you want, I don't mind."

"This is my house!" Larry repeated at her. "You broke into it!"

"And then I made you cookies, are you going to eat them or keep stating obvious things?" Eleni scowled back as she leaned against a kitchen-counter. Larry reluctantly sat and angrily grabbed one of her cookies and tore into it.

"How is it?" She asked.

"Delicious." He answered angrily.

"So what's new Leni?" Freddy asked of his old friend, smirking at the exchange and eyeing her hip-holster.

"Sorry I didn't see you more, things went crazy for me for a while."

"Yeah, heard you went soul searching, dude!" the drummer commented, wide-eyed and sincerely interested. Eleni ignored Larry wincing and continued with Freddy.

"If that's what you want to call it, but I think I did sort of find myself."

"What did you end up doing?"

"A bunch of things, went cross country, got my pilot's license and finally got around to test for my black-belts, so that's official now."

"Whoa! So do you actually have to register your hands as lethal weapons?"

Eleni and Larry smiled. "That's a myth." They said at once.

Freddy noticed it and perked at the two of them, "What was that?" he pointed at the two with his bitten cookie.

"What's what?" Larry defended, Eleni looked away.

"That thing you just did, at the same time. Both of you just did it."

"Great minds I guess." Eleni supplied dismissively, Freddy rolled his eyes at the both of them.

"When was the last time you saw each other?" the drummer suddenly asked.

"What?" Eleni asked, confused.

"He said you haven't _touched base_ with anyone in a while." Freddy recalled from lunch.

"Five months. No one's heard from you in almost half a year." Larry revealed, Freddy looked to Eleni for some kind of reply. She said nothing for a moment then spoke.

"You knew where I was." She looked to Lawrence.

"And you can clearly take care of yourself these days." Freddy pointed to her holster with a second cookie he took off the plate. "What the hell's that about?" the drummer deftly changed subject and tone.

"It's a taser, I pick up bailbonds sometimes."

"No way."

"Yes way." Lawrence added dryly. "And she's good at it too."

"Sure, with those black-belts and all, I bet you have a knife in your boot." the drummer grinned.

"A dollar says its a multitool." Larry called, smiling with his friend.

"Taking it." Freddy accepted the bet.

"You don't even have a dollar." Eleni reminded.

"Put it on my tab!" Freddy declared. "Boot-knife." he demanded from Eleni with a thrusting point of his finger.

She pulled the knife out of her right ankle-high heavy leather zip up boot. Freddy threw his hands up in celebration and Larry made a disappointed wince. "Freddy Jones is back baby!" the drummer jumped off his seat and danced the _Macarena_.

"I keep my mutitool in my belt, Larry." Eleni consoled as she returned the knife and pulled out a slim block of fold of out screwdrivers, wire-cutters and other tools from the back of her waist. Larry grinned at her and then laughed at the dancing spectacle that was their friend since grade-school.

"See, I always liked it when you guys were nice to each other, not weird and tense." Freddy pointed out as he moved his hips in the final part of the dance.

"Honestly, I like it too." Larry admitted.

"Speaking about being nice to each other." Eleni coyly slipped in.

"I bet a dollar she needs a place to crash for a while."

"Oh my God, Larry, to reduce our relationship to that!" Eleni feigned insult.

"I'm with you on that call." Freddy brought a closed fist up to Larry who promptly bumped it with his own.

"Okay so, it'd be only for a few weeks." the woman admitted rolling her eyes at the two.

"Told'ya." Larry said with grimace.

"Don't look like that!" Eleni pouted as she almost bounced her way over to the island where the two young men sat.

"She must be really hard up for a place." Freddy noted and a boot-knife was suddenly at his nose. "Or maybe you could look at it from her perspective, Lawrence. She is a certified individual now." the drummer corrected rearing back in surprise.

"Yeah, Mr. Cool, look at it from my side of things." Eleni sneered playfully at Freddy as she put away the weapon. Larry only rolled his eyes at her antics but gave a small grin.

"Alright, you can stay. But you have to stop bullying Freddy, this isn't highschool."

"DIBSONTHEPOOLHOUSE!" Freddy yelled almost jumping out of his stool.

"There are three bedrooms in the pool house, Freddy. That place is big enough to share between the two of you." Larry informed.

"Oh, well then, I accept the conditions." the drummer returned to his seat and continued eating.

"There's a spare bedroom here, if you don't mind the company." Eleni flirted with Larry. Freddy made a disgusted face.

"No way, I'm not sharing my house with you people." Larry told the two, condescension dripping from his voice.

"Who is _you people_?" Freddy asked offended.

"Yeah!" Eleni matched the drummer.

"Poor people." Larry answered them making a face as though he smelled something terrible. Then, he finished a cookie with a large bite and got up for the high cabinets. Eleni and Freddy's faces of offense softened as they got the joke.

"You snooty piece of crap, pour me a glass of milk." the drummer demanded with a growing smile. Larry smirked back and he took three glasses down from his cupboards. The lawyer set them in front of his friends and took milk from the refrigerator.

"Admit it, Larry, you love the idea of having us around." Eleni watched him pour a glass for everyone.

"Yeah, you love us." Freddy jumped on the bandwagon.

"I do. You guys are family." Larry passed the glasses over. "Mooney wants to Skype later, tonight around seven."

"Cool! It'd be good to see the band again."

Eleni grabbed a cookie and raised her glass. "To the band." With a laugh, the other two did the same.


End file.
